Gestural interactions play an important role in collaborative scenarios but are difficult to access when work is performed asynchronously. Human computer interaction has evolved with remote desktops and tablet computing devices in respect of computer displayed documents. Such devices enable users in a collaborative environment to work or discuss content virtually and remotely. However, with decentralized workplaces on the rise, many users working on the same document find it difficult to navigate through the document based on visual cues that arise from previous physical interaction between an entity and the document.
The embodiments described below are not limited to implementations which solve any or all of the disadvantages of existing gestural annotation systems.